The Fate of ForestClan: Storm of Shadows
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Many generations have passed since the age of the four clans ended. But now four other clans are thriving. Snowstar is ForestClan's new leader, yet he's having trouble getting along with Stonestar after he murdered his father. But when a dark prophecy is foretold what will affect his clan's future, Snowstar must find the chosen cat before an ancient evil does.


A full moon shone bright on the forest below, the wind brought a chill of Leaf-bare into a clearing where two different sides were about to face off.

A black tom with burning amber eyes was specking. Across from him was a old, white and gray tom, trying his best to stand up as he listened to what the other tom was saying.

"You think you can defend your territory with that many cats? You're outnumbered by my warriors and it's just better to give up that piece territory we want then shred fur and blood, what do you say?" asked Darkstar with an evil look in his eyes.

Icestar narrowed his eyes."I would never let you have any piece Forestclan's territory to the likes of you!" he growled with every breath he could muster.

Anger then filled Darkstar with rage. "If that's what you want, then so be it," he hissed, and then yowled to his Clanmates. Then, the ShadeClan cats ran into battle.

Icestar nodded to his deputy and yowled his battle cry. The ForestClan warriors charged into battle with there unleashed claws to clash with ShadeClan's warriors.

The fight was deadly, blood began to pour onto the battlefield. Cat's yowled and screeched.

Yet some cats fall down to the ground, not getting back up again. This was a deadly battle, a type of battle that rarely ever happens.

As the Battle raged on, Icestar was now locked into battle with Darkstar. "This will be the last time you will ever see your clan ever again, you mouse brain fool!" Darkstar hissed and then tried to slash his claws at Icestar.

Icestar managed to get out the way, but Shadestar could not stop talking while battling him.

"You're on your last life, it will soon be time to join Starclan, Icestar. Because you have always been the weak one!" he spat and lunged forward quickly.

This time Icestar had no time to dodge. Icestar took the blow to his shoulder. He could feel pain and see that blood was dripping down from the attack.

Yet, Icestar knew he would not give up so easily. "You think so Shadestar? You don't scare me, but I know that you are a murderer!" he hissed for everyone to hear.

Darkstar growled under his teeth. His eyes were full of rage. Darkstar looked at him with pure anger.

"You may have have known my secret, but it will be tonight that I shall destroy you!" he growled and then dashed straight towards Icestar with his claws ready.

"No, you will be the one that dies tonight!" Icestar yowled and stopped Darkstar in his tracks. Before Darkstar could react fast enough, Icestar's claws had already pierced his throat.

Darkstar yowled in agony so much that the battle stopped at once. Before anyone could help him, eyes glazed over till they never moved again.

He twitched for a little and then lay still. A pool of blood began to surround his body.

"You..," Stoneclaw, MoonClan's deputy, looked into the eyes of Icestar. "You killed our leader, my father!" he growled in half anger and grief.

"He did not belong in the forest, he cared about territories, battles, and revenge more than his clan, and it all lead to this," Icestar growled back.

"He would of drowned the forest in blood if he was allowed to continue, I took action to set things right".

Stoneclaw still looked angry. "My father wantend to kill you, even if you were a clan leader. He only wantend to do things his way!"

"You killed my father and I can never forgive you, I shall finish what my father started! Starting with your son!" Stoneclaw spat and started walking towards him.

One of the ShadeClan warriors stopped him before he could. "Stop this right now, Stoneclaw. It's not worth it to fight, ForestClan won fairly," yowled the gray she-cat.

"I don't care, I shall advenge my father!" Stoneclaw hissed and then pushed her out of the way.

Before he could even dig his claws into Snowfall's pelt, Icestar pushed Snowfall out of harm's way and let Stoneclaw give him the finishing blow.

The pain was something he never felt for a long time. Memories of ages past flashed though his mind. _Was this what happened to every leader before they died?_

"Father, don't leave me, you still have a clan to take care of for Starclan's sake," Snowfall meowed with sorrow.

Icestar smiled weakly at his son, his vision was becoming burred now and his hearing was beginning to go.

"My time is done soon Snowfall; I'm just clinging to my last life," Icestar huffed, and then coughed up blood.

"Remember me always, look after the clan and beware Stoneclaw,there might come a day when you will have no choice but to battle him".

"I will father," Snowfall meowed sadly. "Take good care of the clan, I know I can count on you…," Icestar said for the very last time, finally letting his eyes close and his heartbeat to stop

* * *

Snowfall looked down at his father with grief, he loved his father so dearly. _Yet he sacrificed his own life for mine, what shall I do without him by my side?_

Shadeclan left the battlefield pretty quickly. Snowfall could not see Darkstar's body at all, only his pool of blood was left.

But then he saw Stoneclaw looking at him as evilly as his father had looked at his own father.

"You better leave here now before I deside to kill you before you can chose your deputy!" Snowfall growled.

Stoneclaw merely only smirked at him before he spoke."This will not be the end of our battles, I will finshish what my father started and I will rule the valley! Just like the clan's ancestors so long ago!" he yowled.

Snowfall kept his cool and walked up to Stoneclaw and then spoke."When that day does comes, I will be ready for you, I shall not give you any mercy," he spat.

Stoneclaw did not speak and quickly turned his back to Snowfall and ran into the shadows towards his own territory.

"Snowstar?" he turned to see his brother calling his name. On his back was Icestar's body.

"Would mnd helping me carry our father?" his brother asked Snowfall. Snowfall nodded.

"Come on, Stormheart. Let's take our father home".


End file.
